


The Bet

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Karen has boyfriend problems without a boyfriend, and Foggy tries to be helpful. He also might be a little psychic.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> A: “What’s wrong?”  
> B: “Boyfriend problems.”  
> A: “But he’s not your boyfriend.”  
> B: "That’s the problem.”

"So we’re watching them fight again?" Foggy asked as he sat down on the dirty gym floor beside Karen. 

Matt was boxing with Castle in the ring. It was something that they often did. That was their weird way of hanging out. 

Karen didn't even throw a glance his way and grabbed a bunch of chips from the bag, and stuffed them in her mouth. "They're entertaining," she said once she was done gulping down the snack. 

"Eating chips in a gym?" Foggy chuckled as he reached out to grab some. "You're a true rebel, Kare." 

No acknowledgment. No witty comebacks. 

When Foggy looked over at his friend again, he found her staring at the boxing ring like she was entranced. She probably was. 

"I was thinking about getting my nipples pierced, do you think I could pull it off?" Foggy decided to ask her, in the hopes of getting sort of a response. 

"Uh huh... sounds good, Foggy." 

Foggy held back a snicker and reached out to take more chips from the bag. "I am also thinking about quitting my job, and moving up to Canada to become a lumberjack." 

"Great," Karen mumbled, as she darted her tongue out to lick her lips. 

That made Foggy burst out laughing. He picked out some of the chips and threw them at her. 

"Hey!" Karen complained, finally looking over at him again. 

"What's wrong, Karen?" Foggy asked once his laughter subsided. He knew what was wrong. He just wanted to hear it from her. 

Karen blew her hair out of her eye and gave him an indignant pout. "Boyfriend problems." 

"Huh?" Foggy narrowed his eyes, before throwing a glance towards the boxing ring again, where both Matt and Castle were taking a time out. "But Castle's not your boyfriend yet." 

Karen smacked his arm with the back of her hand in return. "That's the problem!" She retorted. 

Foggy threw his head back against the wall and burst out laughing again. "Seriously?" He asked, clutching his stomach. He heard Karen huff and that just made him laugh even louder. "Oh shit, sorry," he said in between his guffaws. 

As his laughter died down again, Foggy looked up to find Castle watching them with a frown on his face, while Matt just looked adorably confused. His hair was all wet and messy from the fight. He somehow managed to avoid getting hit today so his face was void of any bruises. 

"Sorry, fellas!" Foggy said loudly. "You can continue your cock fight." 

"Who do you think will win?" Karen asked once Matt and Castle started boxing again. 

Foggy knew she was trying to change the subject. He decided to play along. "I bet Castle will win." 

Karen threw him a glare, which would be intimidating to anyone else, but Foggy was used to it. "I know your tricks, Foggy, and I am not making a bet with you again," she grumbled. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Oh no, that innocent facade won't work this time," she said pointing at his face. "Last time you bet on Frank but then you said something under your breath, which Matt heard, and got distracted." 

Foggy gasped, clutching at his chest, "I would never!" When that didn't work, he gave her a broad smile, and said, "Okay, fine. I'll take my chances with Matt this time. I bet he will win." 

Karen didn't look convinced. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a suspicious look for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. You have yourself a bet. You win and I buy you lunch for a month, and if I win then you do the same." 

"Deal!" Foggy agreed. 

"What did you say to him, anyway?" Karen asked, just as Matt and Castle took another break. 

This time Foggy was a little distracted because Matt had his head tipped up, and was pouring a bottle of water over his face. Foggy gulped as he watched the water trail down his face, and inside his shirt. "I uh-" he said. "I just said some stuff- stuff that may have had something to do with me sucking him off in that boxing ring." 

"I don't even know what to say to that." 

"Say nothing, my friend," Foggy replied, knocking their shoulders together. "So...." he trailed off, throwing her a glance. "Why don't you just ask Castle out?" 

"I can't," Karen said dejectedly, as she took a nibbled on a single chip and set the bag aside. "He's my friend. I don't wanna mess up our relationship." 

"What are you in high school?" Foggy scoffed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Foggy sighed and linked their arms together. "It means, that you're an adult, and when you like someone you tell them." 

"Oh yeah?" Now it was Karen's turn to scoff. "Like you told Matt immediately that you had a thing for him." 

"Okay, so maybe I didn't. But it turns out that I didn't have to. Which, side note, I am still mad at him for," Foggy grumbled. "But the point is that we have a great-  _ish_ relationship now. It's not perfect, and I still don't approve of a lot of things he does, but we make it work." 

"But our relationship is different," Karen claimed. "For one, the whole basis of our relationship is mutual trust, and I don't want to break that trust." 

"Hey!" Foggy huffed defensively and unlinked their arms. "Matt and I trust each other." 

"Now you do. 10 years later," Karen pointed out.

"Okay, fair enough," Foggy agreed. It was the truth, after all. "But, anyway, I don't think you'll be breaking his trust by telling him how you feel. If anything you'll be fully honest with him, and even if the feelings aren't reciprocated, he'll appreciate the honesty. The whole thing could make your existing relationship even stronger." 

"But what if it doesn't?" 

Foggy reached out and took her soft, dainty hand into his own, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't know Castle as well as you do, but I don't think he's the type of person who will throw you out of his life because of this. I mean- you're literally the only person who sees the goodness in him, Kare. I guess Matt does to some degree, but not the way you do. I don't think Castle would want to lose that." 

Karen's eyes softened, and she took her hand out of Foggy's grip to hug him instead. "When did you get so deep?" She asked, once they pulled apart. 

"I was always deep, my friend," Foggy declared, feeling a little too proud of himself. "Now go ask Castle out," he added, gently smacking her on the back. 

"What? Now?" She asked, looking slightly panicked. 

"Yes, right now. You're a strong, independent woman, who- who helped bring the friggin' Kingpin down. You can do this!" 

"I'll do it later. He's a little busy right now," she replied. 

"No, Kare, you have to do it right now," said Foggy. "Strike while the iron's hot. Besides, this is a perfect time. I mean, if it goes south, then you can always pretend that he was just hearing things- because- because he was fighting. Yeah- yep-" He nodded his head vigorously, and gave her two thumbs up. 

Karen seemed to agree, as she slowly got off the floor, and made her way to the boxing ring. She stood outside it for a few seconds and threw Foggy an unsure glance. 

Foggy gave her another thumbs up in return to egg her on. 

He didn't hear what she said at first. But then her voice got a little louder as she called out to Castle again. 

"What?" 

Foggy heard Castle say distractedly, as he continued to fight off the oncoming hits from Matt. 

Karen was moving her hands around animatedly, and her voice was a little low so Foggy still couldn't hear her. 

"What?" 

He heard Castle say again. 

"I SAID IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME SOMETIME?!" 

That Foggy did hear. And so did Castle it seems. He stopped evading Matt's punches and lowered his guard for a second, and in that one second, Matt got a clean shot and struck him right across the jaw, sending him toppling down. 

"Yes!!" Foggy cheered, fist bumping the air, while Karen, quickly hurried into the ring, and got down beside Castle. 

Foggy got up from the floor and made his way over to the three of them. Matt had thrown his boxing gloves aside and he looked confused. While Karen looked panicked, as she put Castle's head on her lap, and mumbled something to him. 

"What is going on? I am so confused right now," Matt asked, once he got out of the ring, and landed right beside Foggy. 

Foggy leaned in to kiss his sweaty boyfriend. "You're adorable when you're confused, babe," he said, stroking Matt's cheek with his thumb. 

"You asshole!" 

Foggy let go of Matt and looked at Karen when he heard her voice again. 

"You knew this would happen! You cheated again!" 

"I am not psychic, Kare," Foggy replied, "But I might just have a future as one." 

Karen helped Castle sit up in the boxing ring. Foggy cringed when he noticed the black eye the guy was sporting now. He looked as confused as Matt. 

"No, but you do have a future as a dead attorney!" Karen yelled, scrambling off the ground. 

Foggy was ready to run, but then he noticed that Castle was grabbing onto Karen's wrist now. 

"The answer is yes," he said. 

Karen looked confused for a second, but then her blue eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly. 

Foggy was all but ready to bounce on his feet, and he would be if Matt wasn't holding onto him and giving him a side hug. 

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice. 

"Yeah," Castle nodded and gave her a lopsided smile. Foggy wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the guy smile before. "Now you can go kill Nelson." 

The smile dropped from Foggy's face, and he felt his own eyes widen. "Traitor! I just helped you!" He gasped. "Babe, this would be a good time to let me go," he told his boyfriend who was still busy hugging him. 

"Don't let him go, Matt," said Karen.

Her voice sounded a little closer, and Foggy struggled to pry his warm, and sweaty boyfriend off of himself. 

"I wasn't planning on Karen," Matt replied. Foggy felt him smirk against his neck. 

"Not fair. You all are ganging up on me now!" Foggy complained. 


End file.
